


Where I Can Follow

by God_of_Doors



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God_of_Doors/pseuds/God_of_Doors
Summary: Luaffyn's dedication to Susanna is tested as much as could ever have been possible.Written for TES: Femslash Week 2020Prompt 5: Oblivion
Relationships: Luaffyn/Susanna the Wicked
Kudos: 6
Collections: TES: Femslash Week 2020





	Where I Can Follow

Candlehearth Hall was quiet and dark, but if one were to be in the right hallway at the right moment, they might have heard a conspiratorial giggle, followed quickly by frantic shushing and more giggling.

“Susanna, shush! Elda’s going to hear you!”

“Oh, Elda went to bed an hour ago. We’re fine.”

Susanna and Luaffyn kissed again, feeling each other up on the small bed in Susanna’s room. They’d done this a dozen times before, and the energy of new discoveries had yet to wane. Abruptly, Luaffyn’s hand found a new ticklish spot if the volume of Susanna’s squeak was anything to go by. They both froze for a long moment, barely daring to breathe as they listened for footsteps that might indicate someone coming to investigate. They gradually relaxed with every second that passed in silence, until finally Luaffyn exhaled slowly and leaned her head against Susanna’s shoulder. “I swear to Azura, if I lose my job because you couldn’t keep quiet…”

Susanna lifted Luaffyn’s head with a finger under her chin. “I’m not going to let you lose your job. And if Elda did ever kick you out, I’d follow you right out of this place.” Susanna planted another kiss on Luaffyn’s lips, preventing any possible protests.

~~

“I’m tired of this place,” Susanna admitted one night into Luaffyn’s ear as they cuddled in her bed, pressed tightly together to keep from falling off. It was still more comfortable than Luaffyn’s bedroll on the ground.

“What do you mean?” Luaffyn asked, trepidation clear in her voice.

Susanna held her tighter. “I’m tired of watching you and the rest of the Dunmer get mistreated by the Nords here.”

Luaffyn sighed a little. “It’s not really so bad. I got lucky getting a job here. I’m still surprised Elda hired me.”

“But you deserve so much better,” Susanna countered. “Your voice is the most beautiful thing in this city. You shouldn’t have to suffer your audience sneering at you and not even tipping well.”

“You shouldn’t have to let old men ogle your cleavage to even get a tip, and yet here we are.”

“Exactly,” Susanna hummed, nuzzling into Luaffyn’s neck. “Let’s leave. We could go south to Riften. Or maybe Whiterun.”

Luaffyn pondered it for a moment, then nodded. “Yeah. Okay. Let’s do it. You and me. I’ll follow you anywhere you go.”

~~

Luaffyn stood motionless in the center of what was once Susanna’s room, a feeling of wrongness pressing in on her from all sides. The room was empty of Susanna’s things, but not for the reasons they’d planned. The Butcher had struck again.

“You’d best act more thankful for this.” The shrill, unwelcome voice of her employer grated against Luaffyn’s nerves. “This is better than any other Dark Elf in this city is ever going to get.”

“Yes, of course. Thank you, ma’am. I really appreciate this.” The platitudes fell from Luaffyn’s lips almost without her bidding. This had basically been her room anyway. The absence of Susanna’s personal items was a downgrade, not an upgrade, but Elda couldn’t know that.

Luaffyn’s performances were never quite the same, and the patrons clearly noticed, because the meager tips went down to nearly nothing. Still, Luaffyn saved every septim she could. She bought books on religion from Revyn when she had the money, and poured over them for anything she could find about where Nord souls went after death.

“You left me,” she said one day to Susanna’s casket, nearly overcome by despair. She’d found nothing in her studies that told her how to be with her lover again. “I told you I would follow you anywhere you went, but you left me and I can’t follow.”

~~

“Send me to Susanna.”

“What? But we’ve only just begun! Sit down and stay a while, my dear!”

Luaffyn pulled herself up to her full height. “No.” It wasn’t something she’d ever dreamed of saying to any Daedric Lord, but here she was, facing down the King of Madness, Sheogorath himself, and denying his request. She reiterated her own. “Send me to Susanna.”

She’d already gone through the rest of the House of Troubles that tested every Dunmer upon their death. She’d struggled against Malacath’s test of strength, breezed past Molag Bal’s attempt at seduction, and braved the elements to prove her will to persevere to Mehrunes Dagon. All that remained was Sheogorath’s test for mental weakness.

“You’ll never have this sort of chance again! Look around you!” Sheogorath spread his arms dramatically, apparently to indicate the grandeur of the Shivering Isles, but Lauffyn kept her eyes on his face, even as the world shifted in her periphery and tempted her to look.

“Send. Me. To. Susanna.”

He dropped his arms, but the expression on his face worried her. “Getting impatient, are we? Now see here, I can’t even do what you’re asking of me. But this is the most beautiful plane in all of Oblivion! I made it myself. Won’t you let me give you the tour?”

“I know how powerful you are. I know that you can’t send me to Sovngarde, but that’s fine because Susanna isn’t in Sovngarde. She was murdered, not slain in battle, so she’s somewhere else. Now send me to her.”

Now he sneered. “Well, then. If you insist on being difficult, I shan’t waste anymore time with you. Off you go. Bye bye!”

With a wave of his hand and a horrible feeling of being blown apart from the inside, Luaffyn was abruptly somewhere else.

“What?”

The tiniest whisper voiced the question, and Luaffyn spun to find Susanna, looking whole and hale, if a bit surprised, standing just behind her.

“There you are!” Luaffyn exclaimed. She smirked. “Sorry I’m late. Had to take a detour through Oblivion.”

Susanna barely moved. “How… how are you here?”

“I told you, I’ll follow you anywhere you go.”

The smile that finally broke over Susanna's face kindled a powerful warmth in the depths of Luaffyn's soul, and neither of them was quite certain whether the kiss that followed lasted for the rest of time.


End file.
